Computing devices may be able to receive input from a variety of different types of input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a presence-sensitive input device, a microphone, or other devices. Some inputs can be used to provide a command that causes an application or operating system of the computing device to perform operations. For instance, a particular command can be input by using a mouse to navigate a cursor through various menus output for display as part of a graphical user interface (GUI). Some commands may also be input by using shortcuts, such as keyboard shortcuts. For example, a user might be able to input the particular command by selecting specific keys of a keyboard at the same time.
While there may be multiple, different commands for interacting with an application, the user may be unaware of the different types of input (e.g., touch, audio, video) that he or she can use to input the commands. Moreover, some commands may be indicated by different inputs in different situations, such as in different operating modes of the computing device and/or in different applications. While using shortcuts and different forms of input may improve productivity, a user that is unaware of such shortcuts and forms of input may not realize such gains in productivity.